The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically and simultaneously ironing shirt front, rear and top portions, which has been specifically designed to be used in the cloth article making industry.
As is known any cloth article must be suitably ironed in order to remove therefrom the cloth folds.
On the other hand, at present for ironing shirts there are only available apparatus provided for ironing the front and rear portions of the shirts.
Then, by using such an apparatus, it is necessary to carry out other shirt processing steps, for ironing, for example, the sleeves, the shoulders and neck of the shirts.
These further processing steps, as it should be apparent require a lot of expensive labor which negatively affects the cost of the finished cloth article.
Moreover, in conventional shirt ironing apparatus, the partially ironed shirts are manually taken from their supporting dummy, in order to be subjected to a further shirt body ironing step, which further increases the cost of the finished product.